Stefano Rodriges (Walking Dad)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Fighter (Free Hand fighter) / Bard (Arcane Duelist) Level: 1/2 Experience: 3,355 Alignment: CG Languages: Common Deity: Cortessa Secret ID: The Venza Guardian Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 17 +3 (07 pts) +2 from race DEX: 15 +2 (07 pts) CON: 13 +1 (03 pts) INT: 13 +1 (03 pts) WIS: 08 -1 (-2 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (02 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 27 = (10) + CON (01) + FC (00) (Fighter) (12) + 2xCON (02) + FC (02) (Bard) AC: 19 = + DEX (02) + Armor (04) + Shield (02) + Feat (01) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (04) + Shield (02) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +02 = (01) + Bard (01) CMB: +05 = (02) + STR (03) + Misc (00) CMD: 17 = + BAB (02) + STR (03) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +03 = (02) + Bard (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +05 = (00) + Bard (03) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +02 = (00) + Bard (03) + WIS (-1) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Shield: Attack: +05 = (02) + STR (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Cestus: Attack: +06 = (02) + STR (03) + Masterwork (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Shield & Cestus (TWF): Attack: +02/+03 = (01) + STR (03) - TWF penalty (02) Damage: 1d4+3/1d4+3 Crit: 19-20/x2;20/x2, Special: shield main hand Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (STR) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Fighter Bonus Feat: Two-Weapon Fighting Skilled: +1 Skill Point/Level Languages: Common Class Features Fighter Weapons and Armor: proficient with all simple and martial weapons proficient with all armors and shields (even tower) Bonus Feat: Allowed a bonus "fighter feat" at 1st lvl and every even level thereafter. Bard Weapons and Armor: proficient with whip Bonus Feats: Arcane Strike, Combat Casting Bardic performance, Cantrips, Rallying Cry, Distraction, Fascinate, Inspire courage +1 Feats Two-Weapon Fighting(human): decreased penalty when fighting with two weapons Shield Focus(1st lvl): +1 armor bonus with shields Improved Shield Bash(fighter1): Don't loose AC bonus when attacking with shield Arcane Strike(arcane duelist1): Swift action to deal 1 more damage with weapon. Weapon counts as magic Combat Casting(arcane duelist2): +2 on concentration checks to cast spells in combat. Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Detect Magic * Cure light wounds * Dancing Lights * Hideous Laughter * Flare * Innocence * Lullaby * Prestidigitation Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 04 = (02) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), human (01) (Fighter) 16 = (12) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), human (02) (Bard) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 05 1 3 2 -1 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 06 2 3 1 +0 Climb 06 1 3 3 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 01 0 0 1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -1 +0 Disguise 05 1 3 1 +0 Escape Artist 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Fly 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 1 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 05 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 05 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 05 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 05 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception 4 2 3 -1 +0 Perform (oratory) 5 1 3 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 -1 +0 Ride 05 1 3 2 -1 +0 Sense Motive 03 1 3 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -1 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth 04 1 3 2 -1 +0 Survival 03 1 3 -1 +0 Swim 07 2 3 3 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 06 2 3 1 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight 2 Cesti (1 MWK) 310 gp 02 lb Dagger 02 gp 01 lb Chainshirt MW 250 gp 25 lb Steel shield, heavy MW, throwing 220 gp 15 lb Traveler's Outfit -- gp 01 lb Bedroll 01 sp 05 lb Rope (50' hemp) 01 gp 10 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb flint and steel 01 gp 00 lb torches (4) 04 cp 04 lb rations, trail (4 days) 02 gp 04 lb waterskins (2) 02 gp 08 lb hammer 05 sp 02 lb pitons (4) 04 sp 02 lb sack, empty 01 sp .5 lb Belt Pouch 01 gp .5 lb whetstone 02 cp 01 lb 2 C light Wounds potion 100 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 83.0 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-86 87-173 174-260 Finances PP: 30 GP: 06 SP: 18 CP: 04 PP are not carried on person Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: male Age: 20 Height: 5'7" Weight: 175 Hair Color: dark-blond Eye Color: blue Skin Color: light tan Appearance: clean shaven, always wears his 'costume' Demeanor: helpful, proud, tries to impress others. Background: a young Venzian noble who tries to escape the limits of his parents influence by assuming a secret adventurer identity Traits: Rich Parents (900 gp start gold), Armor Expert (-1 ACP) Adventure Log Beggar's Belief XP Received: 2403 Treasure Received: 2488 GP, 6 SP, 7 CP MWK on Cestus (300gp), Potion of CLW (50gp) XP Received: 600 Treasure Received: 225 GP 0 Gems/Jewelry Items Maggots: 200 xp, 150 gp each http://www.enworld.org/forum/5585816-post130.html Hungry Ettercap: 300 xp, 75 gp each http://www.enworld.org/forum/5596686-post200.html Feywood: 100 xp each http://www.enworld.org/forum/5601061-post243.html Level Ups Level 2: Class: Bard BAB: +0 Fort: +0 Ref: +2 Will: +2 Feat: Arcane Strike Features: Bardic performance, Cantrips, Rallying Cry, Distraction, Fascinate, Inspire courage +1 HP: 6 (Max -2, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen)) Skill Pts: +12 = +6 (Class) +1 (Race) +1 (Int mod) +4 (Old Total) +0 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 12 (New Total) Level 3: Class: Bard BAB: +1 Fort: +0 Ref: +1 Will: +1 Feat: Combat Casting Features: Bonus Feat (see above) HP: 6 (Max -2, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen)) Skill Pts: +20 = +6 (Class) +1 (Race) +1 (Int mod) +12 (Old Total) +0 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 20 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approved: Jan. 26, 2011 (HolyMan) level 1 *Approved: Feb. 17, 2011 (Aldern Foxglove) level 1 *Approval: April 19, 2011 (HolyMan) level 2 *Approval: July 14, 2011 (perrinmiller) level 3 Category:Approved Characters